Parallela Mundi
by miharushojo
Summary: Selon vous que se passerait-il si Harry, Ron et Hermione, se retrouvaient transporter dans un monde complètement différents, un monde sans magie ? Avez-vous déjà imaginez les personnages que vous connaissez avec des caractère complètement différents ? Est-ce qu'il y aura de l'amour ? De l'action ? De l'humour ? à vous de voir. Il y aura un OC, j'espère que cela vous plaira
1. Chapitre 1 : Bataille Finale

Chapitre 1 :Bataille Finale

C'était la battaille finale, on y était, le moment tant redouter mais aussi attendu pour enfin venir a bout du Lord Voldemort.

En effet pour pouvoir mettre fin au règne de Voldemort, Harry,Hermione et Ron, ont du fuir pour trouver les horcruxes et les détruire. Ils avaient était nommer les indésirable 1,2 et 3.

Une fois qu'ils eut détecter des horcruxes au sein de Poudlard, ils durent demander de l'aide au frère de Dumbledore. Ils avaient put alors entrer dans le château de manière très discrète. Le châteaux avait était aux prises des mangemorts. Quand la battaille put enfin commencer, les morts commencer a jonchait le sol, autant du côté mangemort que du côté de l'ordre.

Mais quand arriva enfin la mort de Voldemort, la fuite de certains mangemorts, il y'eut un grand soulagement mais aussi des tas de larmes verser a cause des morts, a chaque endroit ou il marchait il n'y avait que des morts. Seulement Hermione,Harry et Ron n'était pas au bout de leurs surprise, tout simplement car Voldemort avant de disparaître lança a Harry,Ron et Hermione un sort.

A cause de ce sort il y'eut comme une lumière aveuglante blanche qui arrivait droit vers eux, ils furent toucher de pleins fouet et ils tombèrent tous les trois dans l'inconscience.

Les trois jeunes furent retrouver inconscient, dans l'herbe dans un endroit bien mystérieux pour le moment, ils furent transporter a l'infirmerie, l'infirmière était hyper étonner de les voirs remplis de blessure recente qui saignait encore un peu de plus ce n'était pas des blessures benigne, certaines était plus grave que d'autre mais l'infirmière prit son temps pour les soigner a coup de desinfectant,bandage puis elle les laissa se reposer en attendant qu'il se réveille.

L'infirmière remercie le jeune homme qui avait pu les emmener avec ses amis avant que le jeune homme ne parte.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre

Chapitre 2 :Première rencontre

Une fois, que le jeune homme fut partit et que l'infirmière ait finit de s'occuper des patients arriver. La jeune fille qui était parmi les deux autres garçons ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut un instant aveugler par la lumière qui pénétrer dans la salle. Qui aveugla beaucoup plus a cause des murs blancs.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, se demandait où elle était, elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Elle arrêta son regard sur ses deux amis qui était encore inconscient, elle voulu se lever mais l'infirmière l'ayant vu ouvrir les yeux l'en empêcha.

- Vous ne devriez as vous lever mademoiselle, vous avez subit de grave blessures, vous êtes encore faible ! dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Avant de l'ausculter et de vérifier comment ses blessures, elle changea quelques bandages avant d'allonger sa patiente. Les heures passèrent lentement pour la jeune fille et elle attendait que ses amis se réveille. Le jeune homme brun avec la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était le plus mal en point et elle se demander si il n'allait pas se réveiller demain. Elle observait l'infirmière qui lui faisait des soins. En réfléchissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'était pas a Poudlard, de plus cela avait l'air d'être complètement différent du monde sorcier. Elle tourna des tas de question dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir dévoilant un jeune homme blond presque blanc et aux yeux gris acier, voyant la jeune fille se réveiller il accoura vers elle, et il sauta presque sur elle.

- Comment va-tu ? comment te sens-tu ? est-ce que tu as besoin de quelques chose ? dit-il un peu paniquer

La jeune fille ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passer, de plus en ayant vu que c'était son ennemis depuis toujours, elle s'était raidit et elle n'avait oser faire aucun mouvement, elle avait même faillit le menacer de sa baguette mais elle ne l'avait pas et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir correctement car il lui avait sauter dessus.

- J'étais inquiet de te voir dans cette état, je me suis demander ce qu'il t'étais arriver ! si tu avais était frapper par Ginny Wesley ou si tu avais faillit être violer ! fit-il en étant sincèrement inquiet.

- Hum... fit-elle étant sceptique et ne comprenant rien du tout

- On s'était donner rendez-vous mione vers 16 heures hier seulement au moment ou je suis arriver tu étais inconsciente et couverte de blessures, j'étais si inquiet que j'ai faillis demander a sécher les cours pour veiller sur toi. Enfin je suis rassurer de te voir réveiller et soigner. Le jeune homme fit-alors un sourire en regardant Hermione et il lui fit un câlin avant de partir de l'infirmerie rassurer

Hermione de son côté remarqua que Harry était réveiller, elle lui fit un regard plein d'incompréhension signe qu'elle ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il se passait tout comme Harry qui avait ouvert grand la bouche suite a la scène a laquelle il venait d'assister. Hermione réfléchissa a toute vitesse avant de s'exclamer

- Harry ! je crois que nous sommes dans un monde inconnu ! tu te rappelle du sort de Voldemort ! je crois qu'il a fait cela pour nous éliminer, et nous a emmener dans un monde différent du nôtre.

Harry se mit a réfléchir a son tour, et il trouvait que c'était assez compréhensible vu a quel scène il avait était spectateur. Il se demandait maintenant comment faire pour rentrer dans leurs monde si il s'avérait qu'il soit dans un monde complètement différent. L'infirmière revint alors les voirs et elle décida de leur donner un somnifère pour qu'il puisse se reposer et guérir plus facilement, en tout cas le jeune roux lui après s'être réveiller quelques instants, quelques fractions de seconde s'était endormit. C'est ce que firent les deux autres a leurs tour après avoir pris le médicament.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le sort

Chapitre 3 : Le sort

Ils se réveillère tous les trois le lendemain matin après avoir pris une bonne nuit de sommeille, ils purent partir dés le matin car ils étaient en meilleurs forme, leurs blessures était bien cicatriser. Ils furent emmener par des délégués de classe dans le bureau du directeur, qui était Dumbledore.

Dumbledore les regardait avec un regard bienveillant,malicieux et surtout mustérieux.

- Je savais que vous aurez était emmener là

Ils furent tous surpris d'entendre leurs directeur leurs dire cela, surtout qu'il avait l'air d'être leurs directeur de leurs monde. Ils attendit que les délégués de classe sois partis pour pouvoir leurs parler

- Je savais que Voldemort aller utiliser un sort particulier, pour vous envoyer dans un autre monde comme Severus l'as fait avec moi pour vous garantir la victoire sur la guerre des sorciers.

- Vous le saviez !? Fit Harry sous le coup de la surprise.

- Oui je le savais, tout simplement car je me douter qu'il voulait vous eloigner de votre monde. Il a utilise un sort bien ancien et compliquer pour vous envoyer ici qui se nomme Parallela Mundi.

- Parallela Mundi ? Fit Hermione en réfléchissant

- Oui mademoiselle Granger, pour le moment je ne sais pas comment faire pour vous faire rentrer dans votre monde donc vous allez devoir rester ici pendant quelques temps.

- Quoi !? mais nos famille vont s'iqnuiètait ! Fit Ron en ayant la colère qui lui montait

- Malheureusement monsieux Weasley on y peut rien du tout pour l'instant. Bon je vais vous mettre tous les trois dans une même classe et je vous préviens vous allez être surpris des caractères des personnes que vous connaissez différemment dans votre monde.

- Je crois que je l'ai déjà expérimenter avec Malfoy. Fit Hermione en y repensant

- Oui je l'ai vu aussi. Fit Harry a la suite de son amie.

- Vous parlez de quoi ! fit Ron en s'emportant

- Tu verras Ron bientôt. Répondit Hermione

- Bon vu que je vous ai expliquer les points important, je vais vous emmener dans votre classe.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau de Dumbledore et ils furent emmener dans une classe, ou les éléves était en cours de français avec un jeune homme, brun avec des yeux de couleurs rouge qui faisait cours, Harry en reconnaissant Tom Elvis Jedusor, se raidit et il était sur la défensive mais il fut surpris de le voir comme un professeur qui était souriant, et qui aidait chacun de ses élèves. Il les accueillit les bras ouver et leurs montra des places libre, Hermione était a côté de Drago, Harry a côté d'une jeune fille blonde, au yeux bleus et aux mèches rouge. Ron lui était a côté de Pansy Parkinson, il n'en était pas très heureux et il était entrain de bougonner.

Tom continuait de faire cours et il lancer des tas de petits regards à Hermione, mais tout en continuant son cours, Drago lui essayer de prendre la main a Hermione discrètement mais celle-ci était sur la défensive. La jeune fille au cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus fit un petit sourire timide a Harry. Elle était pas du genre a être très a l'aise avec les inconnus.

La journée passa a une grande vitesse, et Harry,Hermione et Ron était toujours déboussolé mais ils furent tous trois mener à un chambre libre qu'avait choisit Dumbledore pour eux.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Premier Jour de cours

Chapitre 4 : Premier Jour de cours

Ils étaient entrain de faire un tour rapide de leurs chambre. La tapisserie était d'une belle couleur or avec du rouge, pouvant leurs rappeler leurs salle commune. Ils y'avaient des lit avec les même couleur et un motif de lion, ils accusaient Dumbledore d'avoir fais en sorte que leurs chambre ressemble a leurs salle commune. Hermione alla dans sa chambre ou elle put remarquer une bibliothèque remplis de livre pouvant l'intéresser. Quand a la chambre de Ron et Harry, ils n'y avaient que deux lits avec évidement deux bureaux pour les aider a travailler.

Une fois qu'ils eurent était familiariser avec leurs chambre, sous le coup de la fatigue ils décidèrent d'aller dormir chacun dans son lit. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes avant de tomber dans les bras de morphé.

Dans la nuit un jeune homme blanc, arpenter les couloirs pour trouver le fameux dortoir où était, Hermione,Harry et Ron, il prit naturellement la direction de la chambre a Hermione, il s'approcha du lit et il l'observa dormir.

- Tu es si belle quand tu dors ma princesse. fit-il d'un ton rêveur et il prit une petite photos.

- Une autre photo a rajouter a ma collection. Tu es tellement belle Hermione. Se mit-il a dire avant d'effleurer la joue de la belle endormis, comme une caresse douce, il avait envie de l'embrasser mais si il le faisait, il risquait de la réveiller, du coup il reprit la chemin de sa chambre avec une sourire satisfait d'avoir pu observer Hermione dans son sommeille, rare était les fois ou il pouvait la voir dormir.

Le matin commencer a poindre le bout de son nez, le soleil se lever a peine, et nos trois amis se réveillèrent en même temps. Ils se préparèrent avant de chercher la cafétaria pour manger quelque chose, ils ne firent même pas attention au faite que Drago était arrivait comme une flêche et avait prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manquer princesse ! fit Drago enthousiaste et en embrassant Hermione, il regardait l'heure et il prit la main d'Hermione pour l'emmener en cours, Hermione encore sous le choc se laissait faire et elle finit par disparaître au détour d'un couloir et elle fut emmener a l'intérieur de la classe de français avec Tom Elvis Jedusor. Qui regardait Hermione avec attention avant de faire un immense sourire.

- Miss Granger j'aimerais vous voir après les cours. fit-il avec un sourire avant de sortir ses cours.

Passons a nos deux autres amis, Ron et Harry qui était complètement pétrifier a cause de la scène se déroulant devant leurs, yeux ils n'étaient toujours pas habituer, après il faut dire que ce n'était que leurs premiers jours ici.

En lisant un livre, une jeune fille aux cheveux blond et aux mêches rouge, n'avait pas fais attention a Harry et elle lui avait foncer dessus.

- Ah ! Je...je...je suis désolée ! je ne l'ai pas fais exprès. Elle disait là avec un air de panique dans la voix. Harry ramassa son livre qui était tomber et le lui tendit avec un sourire

- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. il fit un grand sourire.

- Encore désolé. Elle rangea son livre, avec les joues légèrement rouge a cause du sourire du jeune homme.

- Je m'appelle Harry,Harry Potter et toi ?

- Oh...euh...Lucie...Heart Lucie... La jeune fille était devenu toute timide d'un coup.

- Est-ce que tu peux nous aider a aller en salle de cours ? demanda-t-il a la jeune fille

- Oh euh bien sur.

Elle mena donc, Harry et Ron en cours de français et on peut dire que Harry n'était franchement pas habituer a voir Lord Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Elvis Jedusor, en tant que professeur et qui plus est souriant. En écoutant par mégarde quelques conversation entre fille, Harry avait appris qu'il était assez séducteur, et qu'a chaque fois qu'il voyait une jolie jeune fille il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la séduire.

L'heure de cours passa extrénement vite, et Harry avait commencer a symphatiser avec Lucie, malgré le fait qu'elle soit distante, timide et méfiante envers lui, mais il avait put voir que ce n'était pas qu'avec lui, a chaque fois qu'un garçon lui adressait la parole elle prenait la fuite.

Avant la seconde heure de cours Hermione, fut retenur par le professeur de français qui lui faisait son petit jeu de séducteur, elle ne se fit évidemment pas faire mais bon, il était insistant et elle en avait assez mais elle fut sauver par le gong. Elle s'était donc dépécher d'aller a sa seconde heure de cours, celui d'anglais et elle fut très suprise de voir une Mc Gonagall, ayant du mal a faire taire les autres élèves et évidemment Drago avait encore agripper le bras a Hermione, pour la forcer a s'asseoir près de lui. Lucie elle était au fond, sur une table a trois place, elle était au centre de Harry et Ron.

La journée passa assez vite pour nos trois amis Harry, Hermione et Ron et ils étaient épuiser, a cause du trop d'émotion ressentis pendant la journée, Harry avait essayer toujours de se rapprocher de Lucie, qui s'était peu a peu détendu mais elle n'était pas totalement en confiance, il trouvait Lucie gentille et intéressante. Ron lui avait passer par toute les couleurs a cause de Pansy Parkinson qui l'avait tous le temps regarder.

Une fois dans leurs chambres, ils furent tous leurs devoir, obliger a cause de Hermione, qui était toujours égale a elle-même avant d'aller a la cafétéria pour le dîner. Harry avait dit a Lucie de se mettre avec eux et il fut surpris de voir Hermione s'entendre si bien avec une autre fille, rare était les filles avec qui Hermione s'entendait, a part Ginny il y'avait personne d'autre.

Une fois le dîner passer, Drago insista pour accompagner Hermione.

Puis un fois tous entrer dans leurs chambre, ils se changèrent avant d'aller se reposer un peu.


End file.
